Baseboard radiators, such as described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,406,937, the contents of which are incorporated herein by reference, are mounted on a wall. U.S. Pat. No. 5,597,033, incorporated herein by reference, notes the desire for easier installation of baseboard heaters, and the desire for attractive coordinating covers. U.S. Pat. No. 4,689,470 notes that present baseboard heaters are relatively complicated to install.
Baseboard heaters can be heavy and bulky. Flow of fluid in the pipes can be affected by improper leveling of the radiator during installation, and the radiator must be mounted above floor level for proper air circulation.
Among the considerations for installation is the need for an air space. For example, an article on Hydronic Baseboard Basics by John Siegenthaler, P.E. states, “When baseboard is installed before finish flooring, remember to leave at least a 1 inch space beneath the enclosure. This ensures that the finished floor will not block air coming into the enclosure.” Also to prevent noise, it suggests using hangers that flex as the pipe expands and which are coated for handing copper tubing.